A Warrior's Choice
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: Before the War of the Ring, Aragorn had other duties as cheiftain fo the Dunedain. This is the story of how he must choose between one of his men or his duties.


** Title: ** A Warrior's Choice

** Pairing**: Implied A/A, OC/OC

** Summary**: Before the Quest, Aragorn had other duties. This is the story of a choice he must make between one his men and his duty as Isildur's heir.

** Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply. 

** Author's Note**: One of those stories that has been kicking around forever that I finally decided to upload so I could delete it form my hard drive. The rest is in various stages of being typed, probably be complete some time next week. The name Gorlim was chosen in a similar method to most of the names given in the Third Age to Rangers, according to the appendix in ROTK. Yes, there is a back story alluded to that I am in the process of writing (OC/OC romance set in Bree, not like anything I've read yet. It's turning out surprisingly well, and Mary Sueism is so far avoided.) but anything you'll really need to know is included.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

'Lady Arwen! Lady Arwen!'

The Evenstar turned to see a mass of curly brown hair flying towards her before it hit. Pulling the child off her, she looked down at her attacker. Briar Fairchild, the middle of Gorlim's three children. 

'What could possibly be the matter?' She asked, amused at the look of absolute terror and mischief blended on the six year old's face.

'Keep your horrid Estel away!'

Arwen stifled a laugh as she bent to eye level with the girl. In the month she had been there, she had managed to cause more of a ruckus then any elf ever raised. She was her father's daughter, willing to fight anything and everything in her path, but preferring her older brother Enan.

'Now Briar, what would make you say such a thing?'

'She knows what shall happen if I catch her!'

Arwen looked up to see Aragorn hobbling down the corridor. This proved too much for the Evenstar, and she burst into laughter.

'What has she done now?' She inquired, aware the child in question had firmly attached herself to the folds of her gown. She stood to face him, giving Briar the extra material she needed to complete enfold herself from view.

It was not the first time Briar had held the wrath of a resident, but it was surprising to see Estel of all people in a state of fury. He seemed fond of the child, allowing her to accompany him around the grounds. In turn, she worshipped the ground he walked on, as long as her father wasn't around. 

'She was _playing_ with Narsil,' he said, teeth clenched. 'And when I caught her, she _dropped_ it on my foot!'

'Is that all?' she asked mildly, hoping to lighten his mood.

The girl's head poked around her guard, and spoke with what she thought passed as insurmountable courage. 'I wanted to be a hero like you and ada. I'm sorry.'

Arwen saw Aragorn's face soften, and quickly stepped in. 

'Now Lady Briar, that sword is very important to Lord Aragorn. And a sword is no instrument for a lady besides.' 

The youngster's face dropped, but quickly grew back into a mischievous grin when Arwen spoke her next words.

'But… I suppose if you ask him kindly, he may allow you to see it.'

'Really? May I Lord Aragorn? Please?'

'You may, but do not take it from its sheath. A sword is a weapon, and proper care must be taken in dealing with one.'

'Oh, thank you!' Briar cried gleefully, wrapping her arms around Aragorn's legs before running towards the Ranger's suite.

He let out a small chuckle as she turned a corner, narrowly missing a wall.

'How serious is it?' Arwen asked, the mirth in her voice replaced by fear.

'What?' he asked, too obviously distracted by a nearby stature. 

She swallowed a lump of fear. For him to avoid the subject meant that it was more serious than she had thought. 'Few mortals outside of your bloodline take residence in Imladris. In all my years I remember only few occasions.'

Aragorn sighed, knowing she had cornered him, but gave no reply.

'Estel….How serious? And I can tell when you lie, so do not think you can fool me.'

'Quite possibly deadly, milady.'

Dread gripped her heart with icy hands. She had to admit she was fond of the family. Ellen was as stubborn and unyielding as any true dunadan. Her children were well mannered, if a bit too adventurous. And all of them had a sense of humour that led to more laughter in Imladris then had been for many years. 

'Rumours of Isildur's Heir near the Breelands have reached unfriendly ears, and we thought it safer to remove Gorlim and his kin. His presence may cause suspicion, since very few Bree landers care for him as things stand.'

'Was it necessary to remove the entire family? Briar and Enan were both complaining to their mother last evening that they missed their friends. Boys Enan's age need companions to get into trouble with.' 

'The Enemy is ruthless, Undomiel, and would have no qualms in the killing of any that may have connections to the one they search for. All my men are asked to avoid the area unless necessity overrides safety. It was your father who suggested Gorlim's family come here, if that lays to rest any fears in your mind. The children are too young to live like exiles. It is safer for them here until…'

'Until what?' 

He heard the worry in her voice, and spoke words of comfort. 'Do not despair Lady Arwen, the Evenstar of her people! No foolish choices will be made, but if it will bring you comfort we shall discuss it later. But for now, we must hurry to my chamber. Young Lady Briar will be an adult before we reach her at this pace.'


End file.
